The present disclosure relates in general to the field of computer systems, and more specifically, to preventing unwanted user access to applications on a user computing device.
With the ever-increasing sale, production, and deployment of mobile phones and other handheld and mobile computing devices, consumers and users have come to rely on nearly constant access to their personal mobile computing devices. A wide variety of mobile applications are now available that enhance and contribute to numerous aspects of life such as medical, financial, family, relationship, and work aspects, for example. Thus, the increased availability of mobile computing devices and selection of mobile applications has given rise to significant amounts of personal data being stored, viewed, and accessed on personal mobile computing devices. A user of a personal mobile computing device may try to prevent unwanted access to some or all of the personal (or other) information stored and/or accessed by mobile applications on the user's mobile computing device. For example, both unauthorized users and guest users of a mobile computing device may present risks that a user's personal information will be revealed. Such security concerns have emerged from the paradigm shift introduced through the development and widespread use of mobile user computing devices and mobile applications.